


Hurt

by the_chimaera3



Series: Three Sinners [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Short & Sweet, Threesome - M/M/M, kinda sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chimaera3/pseuds/the_chimaera3
Summary: Tony queda mal herido luego de una misión, es por eso que Stephen y Peter deciden ir a visitarlo...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Three Sinners [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576810
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer StarkerStrange, espero les guste ;)

Tony se encontraba algo malherido luego de aquella misión. Y como no, si había peleado hasta el final con una horda de criminales que lo querían muerto. Le dolía todo, desde la cabeza a los pies.

\- Bien amigo, creo que tienes que descansar hasta mañana – le recomendó Bruce luego de una revisión rápida.

\- ¿Es necesario? Aun puedo caminar.

\- Estrictamente necesario – le ordenó su amigo – Y bebe los medicamentos que te dejé ¿Si? Pasaré más tarde a verte.

El hombre asintió y vio a su amigo irse de su habitación. Se estaba por acostar a dormir un rato hasta que unos toquidos en la puerta lo interrumpieron. ¿Y ahora quien podría ser?

\- Pase.

La puerta se abrió, develando a Peter quien por lo visto venía a visitarlo. Sonrió. El chico se veía tan adorable, con las mejillas sonrojadas y aquel traje que el mismo le había construido a medida. Aquel muchacho era su perdición, siempre atento y tras él. Era como un niño emocionado velando por la salud de su ídolo.

\- ¿Cómo se siente señor? – preguntó el muchacho preocupado.

Peter se sentó en la cama a un lado de Tony y lo abrazó como siempre hacia cuando lo veía.

\- Bien… mejorando.

\- Oh – le acarició el cabello y Tony se intriga ante tanto cariño por parte del muchacho. Sabía que Peter podía ser muy pegajoso, pero no se esperaba algo asi.

\- No tienes que mentir, confíe en mí.

\- Y en mí.

Una voz más gruesa los interrumpió. Era Stephen Strange, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados y recargado contra la puerta. Peter le sonrió y con un gesto le indicó que se acercase. Tony frunció el ceño. Strange no era su persona favorita por así decirlo, y que este lo viniese a visitar le hacía ruido ¿Por qué vendría a verlo si ni siquiera eran amigos?

\- Podemos cuidarlo, si quiere…

\- Si, Tony. Déjanos cuidarte – declaró Stephen sonriéndole - Yo como médico estoy más que capacitado, y Peter… bueno. El solo quiere ayudar.

Y fue ahí que el doctor cerró la puerta. Esto se estaba tornando extraño, más cuando Peter le sonrió de una forma no común en el. No era inocencia, no era alegría. Era algo más… oscuro.

Sintió un escalofrío.

\- Queríamos animarlo – confesó el muchacho tomando su mano y acariciándola – Porque el señor Banner nos contó que va a tener que descansar y recuperarse.

\- Por eso con Peter pensamos en hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor – comentó Stephen tomando lugar junto al muchacho y acostándolo de espaldas en la gran cama.

Tony se quedó perplejo cuando vio a Stephen y Peter besándose sin descaro. El doctor lo tomaba de las caderas y tocaba el cuerpo del chico con aquel ajustado traje que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, besaba su cuello y Peter veía a Tony mientras mientras se mordía el labio, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la lujuria solo hicieron de todo esto algo más hermoso. Ver a aquel mocoso de rizos devorando la boca de aquel atractivo, pero maduro hombre solo despertó en Tony algo que nunca había sentido antes.

Luego de un buen rato de besos y caricias subidas de tono, Strange tocó la araña en el medio del pecho de Peter y le ayudo a quitárselo. Ahora el joven solo llevaba una delgada ropa interior e encaje color rojo que contrastaba con su pálida y suave piel. Peter se acercó y besó en la mejilla a Tony.

\- ¿Le gusta lo que ve, señor?

\- S-Si – declaró el hombre con voz ronca, Peter acarició una de las heridas en su rostro tapada por una venda y le besó en los labios con ardiente deseo – Ah... Peter… ¿Por qué…?

\- Porque sabía que esto lo haría bien, no creo que sea divertido estar solo en la cama todo el día ¿No? Es por eso que queríamos hacerle compañía con el señor Strange – le explicó, sonriéndole y guiñando un ojo.

El hombre acarició el rostro del chico y le besó los labios en agradecimiento. Peter lo miraba con una sonrisita, parecía que le daba ternura ver al hombre tan arruinado, débil y a su merced. A pesar de tener un moretón oscuro alrededor de uno de sus ojos y un corte en su mejilla, seguía manteniendo su atractivo. Peter se sentó en sus piernas y siguió el beso. Stephen, desde atrás, se dedicaba a acariciar a Peter y besar su cuello con experiencia, tocaba su abdomen y lo estimulaba con sus expertas manos. Tony simplemente se dejaba llevar por la bella imagen. Por alguna razón le excitaba mucho ver como tocaban al chico delante de él, dejándolo todavía más desesperado en conseguir placer y por fin dejarse llevar del todo.

Peter se acostó junto a Tony y acarició su cabello distraídamente mientras Stephen comenzaba a retirarle los pantalones de pijama. El hombre sabía lo que sucedería y simplemente se acercó a besar a Peter mientras sentía como el doctor comenzaba a prepararlo. Peter rio ante esto, ver a su mentor siendo el de abajo se le hacía divertido.

\- Y luego de esto – le susurró Peter en el oído cuando Tony comenzó a gemir – Puede hacerme lo que usted quiera ¿Si? El señor Strange lo ayudará, si eso quiere…

Pero Tony no contestó, simplemente gimió cuando el doctor comenzó a hacerlo suyo con cuidado, ya que aún se encontraba adolorido. Mientras tanto, Peter le besaba el cuello y el rostro mientras lo acariciaba con sus delicadas manos, porque quería hacerlo sentir mejor.

Tony no podía creer que se estuviera dejando a la merced de aquel diablo con cara de ángel que era Peter, y un atractivo, pero odioso doctor.

Aun así, no podía negar que se sentía mucho mejor… Tal vez esa era la cura para su dolor: afecto, y dos personas dispuestas a dárselo sin límite.


End file.
